Psalm 91:11
by Ford.Ye.Fiji
Summary: "Damnit Cas! A multidimensional wavelength of celestial intent?" He was struggling to form words, "That's- thats-" "An understatement?" Sam helpfully supplied. (AKA Cas is a total angelic BAMF)


**A/N: set sometime when Cas is an angel. thats super vague i know but it doesn't really happen in any specific time in the show**

"...So." Dean says, voice soft, cracking at the end, "How in the hell are we not dead yet?"

Sammy doesn't respond, he's too busying staring, up and up and up. To be honest, Dean is too. He hasn't been able to tear his eyes away from the sight since the witch had first cast the spell. Dean doubted she would have used that particular spell if she had known what Cas truly was.

The witch hadn't had her eyes burned out, after forcing him to reveal his true form. A fortunate side effect of the spell for all in the same room he supposed... but Cas had just... smote her with barely a flick of his wrist. Or what might've been his wrist, now.

"Sammy?"

Sammy responds, still stunned, "...Uh?"

Dean has forgotten what he wanted to say. He swallows nervously and shouts, voice hoarse, "Are you okay up there, uh, Cas?"

The rumbling screech of answering Enochian blasts apart the light bulbs in the street lamps for several blocks, the glass shattering, reflecting the blinding light of the heavenly creature in a thousand tiny fractals. Shards of light scattering like tiny stars. Perhaps if Dean and Sam had been celestial beings themselves, they could've heard the lilting melody of his mother tongue, the harmonious chords of his heavenly speech, comforting and soft, an attempt to soothe. A breath of fresh flowering air on a warm spring day. They were not of heaven, however, and all they heard was a sound that threatened to burst their eardrums with its intensity.

The wind reacts to Castiel's true voice, kicking up dust, the air darkening. It was a good thing this whole area had long since been abandoned and Dean crossed his fingers, hopping that no one would notice the miniature storm whipping up around them. How long was Cas going to be stuck like this, in his true form? The spell couldn't last that long, could it?

And then Castiel kneels, this massive glowing being of pure blue, white light. This eternal creature that time could not touch, this Chrysler building sized Angel, and to be honest that was being modest, bent to face him directly. Long limbs folded, the eyes, so many eyes blink at him, full of some sort of emotion he can't even begin to describe. Three heads, two of which were animals, blinked at him, perhaps a horse and a bird, or maybe a lion and a stag, he couldn't seem to tell. The first head only resembled a human in passing, as if a child had been given a very vague description of what humans were supposed to look like, and had then tried to form it out of clay. The only things gotten right, really, were the eyes. Gigantic and crystalline they may be, but they were still wide and blue and boring into his very soul, so much so like Castiel's usual stares that he could believe, without a doubt, that this was their angel.

Cas leaned forward, and Dean almost fell over backwards, the angel far too bright and far too incomprehensible. It was an assault on the senses, rather akin to the feeling one had when looking up into space, into the billions of stars and millions of galaxies stretching onwards forever, and the realization they were all rather small in comparison to the rest of, well, everything.

Sam flinched, bracing himself for incineration. Dean wanted to laugh, there was definitely a hysterical edge to his thoughts- Cas really did have a halo, or more like an aura of light, burning eternally in tongues of blue fire.

Cas extended one long finger, skeletal in nature, and the air trembled, the sky vibrating with the power and might of heaven. This was the voice that commanded celestial armies, that people heard on high, full of righteous glory, that called and all of humanity stood at attention. This voice spoke in a whisper, just for them and them alone, "Hello Dean, hello Sam."

Dean gaped as Cas's large wings unfurled, arcing across the sky like slashes in the clouds, in the very fabric of reality, feathers spread to their full length. Six enormous wings, dark as pitch, the shining light sliding off of them into a rainbow, like an oil slick. They curled protectively overhead and to the sides, obscuring the rest of the world, feathers as long as he was tall, "Do not fear."

Dean choked, "Uh, sorry, Cas. It's uh," he laughed, "Its a little late for that."

Sammy's mouth twitched in response, "Way too late, Cas."

Cas's huge head tilted, and Dean broke finally, "Damnit Cas! A multidimensional wavelength of celestial intent?" He was struggling to form words, "That's- thats-"

"An understatement?" Sam helpfully supplied.

"Yeah! A damn understatement, Cas." He ran a hand through his hair.

Cas's voice cracked like lightning, like thunder rumbling in the clouds, like hurricane driven waves smashing against a beach, "I did try to tell you."

Dean nodded, "You- you did, man. You did."

Sammy asked, voice tremulous, "How long, do you think, you'll be stuck like that?"

Castiel spoke once more, Dean's ears hurting form hearing it so many times, "I can return to normal anytime."

Dean's brows furrowed, "What? Then why the hell haven't you?"

Cas's main head titled again as if he was trying to get a better view of them, just like he did in his vessel, and wasn't that a revelation of sorts, "I suppose... I am enjoying the feeling of being free again. Without the danger of smiting you should you see me." His words felt clumsy to them, wrapping around English with an air of unfamiliarity, in a mouth that was not meant for their language.

Sammy shook his head, like he was shooing a fly, brows furrowed. He couldn't seem to think clearly, "I guess, we understand that, Cas. Right, Dean?"

Dean's head felt extraordinarily light, "Oh sure, Sammy."

Cas moved away, sitting up as if noticing something, "I've been in the form for too long already-" there was a flash of light, brighter than a supernova. Dean and Sam flinched away as wind blew wildly passed them. Cas finished his sentence, words much quieter and his usual rumble only at the normal human volume, "I don't want to cause any side effects."

Dean blinked gaping. Sam rubbed his eyes.

Castiel stood across from them, brows furrowed with concern, looking remarkably implacable and stern in his trench coat, "Are you two alright?"

They didn't seem to register his words.

Dean finally turned to look at Sam and he immediately moved to his brother, yelling with worry, "Sammy, your ears are bleeding!"

Sam nodded, yelling back, "Dean, I can't hear you, but your ears are bleeding!"

They both jumped when Cas spoke, now by their shoulders, "Let me heal you." They didn't have time to react before his fingers pressed against their forehead. Noise became discernible again, the wind rustling in the leaves, the gravel crunching under their feet.

Dean blinked, "Cas!"

Cas nodded, those blue eyes, dim compared to his true form, pinning him in place, "That is my name."

Sammy shook his head, staring at Cas as if he hadn't really seen him before, "That was amazing!"

Dean gripped Castiel's shoulder, shooting Sam a look, "Yeah, Cas, buddy. It _was_ really cool, but let's never do it again. I like you just the way you are."

Cas frowned with confusion, "But Dean, that is the way I am, all the time. This is but a vessel. A receptacle for my true form."

Dean's forehead wrinkled, steering Cas back to the Impala. He'd heard Castiel say that many times, but somehow he had never really realized what that meant, "Look, lets- let's not think about that. Let's just go home and watch some crap tv, okay? Doesn't that sound good?"

Sam kept pace at Cas's right, "But Dean, this really could be quite-"

"Sammy. Stop. I don't want to think about it."

Cas watched the brothers with a confused sort of smile to his lips and allowed himself to be led to the Impala and towards home.


End file.
